


The Streetwise Hercules To Fight The Rising Odds

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [4]
Category: Glee, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon-compliant violence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt Hummel went to New York for a college interview following the end of his senior year, he did not expect to get caught up in an alien invasion. Luckily there was an Avenger there to see him to safety.</p><p>When he sees him again, he has to say thank you.</p><p>Short Glee/Avengers crossover ficlet. Set in an alternate post-season 3 Glee verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Streetwise Hercules To Fight The Rising Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, apparently these crossover ideas aren't going to leave me alone, so I'm just gonna try and get some of them written down.
> 
> So, yeah. Glee/Avengers crossover.....
> 
> Set in an alternate post-season 3 Glee-verse where neither Rachel nor Kurt got into NYADA, and during the Avengers movie.
> 
> Title is from 'Holding Out For A Hero' by Bonnie Tyler, though I personally prefer Jennifer Saunders' version from the Shrek 2 soundtrack.

The Streetwise Hercules To Fight The Rising Odds

 

Kurt swore as he ducked behind a semi-ruined taxi cab; of all the days for aliens to decide to invade New York it had to be when he was in the city visiting Parsons. 

Just because Rachel had been stupid enough to pin all her hopes on NYADA didn't mean he had been, and the admissions personnel at Parsons had been very complimentary about his portfolio, so he thought he had a good chance; if Parsons wasn't demolished in the mean time that was.

His interview had gone great, and he'd been heading back to his hotel to change before taking in the sights of New York at night, when some strange beam had shot up from the top of Stark Tower and torn a hole in the sky. That had been weird enough but then the aliens riding flying jet skis had descended on the city and everything had shot straight to hell. By the time the giant worm thing had come through and started landed soldiers everywhere he'd just shrugged, too busy dodging some sort of laser beams to worry about it.

It had only taken a few minutes for him to realise that he was never going to make it to his hotel, so he'd started in the direction of the nearest subway entrance, only to realise he'd have to cross about a hundred feet of open ground to get there, while doing so he'd be a sitting duck for the first alien who spotted him. 

Then again, it was beneath his dignity to cower behind a yellow cab that stank of body odour, death would be an improvement to staying here any longer.

He made a break for it and was almost halfway when he saw a fast-moving speck in the corner of his vision, and he froze like a rabbit in the headlights as one of the flying jet ski things bore down on him, the pilot's face concealed behind an all-encompassing mask. A blue glow started to shine at the front of the craft and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look death quite so literally in the face.

He heard the weapon discharge, but when he was still alive and breathing seconds later he opened his eyes and just stared. The Hulk had come out of nowhere, and was crouched in front of him, one arm outstretched, fist currently crushing the alien fighter thing and its pilot into an unidentifiable paste. There was a faint scorch mark on its... his chest, and as Kurt watched he straightened up, glaring about savagely at the sound of more of the fighters flying overhead.

Before Kurt could say anything to him he turned and glanced down at Kurt for a long second, large eyes softening as he looked over. One large hand reached out, and Kurt fought not to flinch as a calloused finger traced down his cheek, the corners of the Hulk's mouth turning up in a slight, soft smile. He rumbled “Pretty,” before abruptly leaping straight up, grabbing onto another of the giant worm things as it passed overhead, fist slamming up into its soft underbelly and making it let out a scream that rang in Kurt's ears.

Before anything else could happen he tore across the open ground and ducked into the subway entrance, breathing a sigh of relief as NYPD officers hustled him through the barriers and down into relative safety.

…............................................................................................

Two days after the attempted alien invasion, Kurt was taking one last stroll through New York before he had to head to the airport and grab his flight back to Ohio. He froze in shock when several vehicles all congregated in an open grassy space, and his eyes widened as the Avengers all climbed out, apparently escorting another figure, bound and gagged.

He watched, awestruck as two of the figures disappeared into thin air, then saw the rest of the group breaking up ready to head their separate ways. Before he could lose his nerve he strolled over to where Tony Stark and the man he recognised from the news as Bruce Banner were getting into a very nice sports car.

“Doctor Banner!”

The scientist turned to him, eyes curious but apprehensive, and Kurt slowed his pace so as to appear non-threatening, noticing in the periphery of his vision Tony Stark's raised eyebrow.

“I wanted to thank you, Doctor Banner. The Hulk saved my life the other day. I didn't get the chance to thank him, but without him I wouldn't be here.”

Shock crossed Doctor Banner's expression, and a faint flush stained his cheeks as he slowly stretched a hand out in Kurt's direction. 

“I'm sorry, I'm not used to people thanking me for anything the Other Guy did.”

Kurt took the outstretched hand and shook it gently, before leaning into the man's personal space and planting a gentle kiss in his cheek. To his delight colour flooded the doctor's skin, and Kurt fought the urge to tousle his fluffy-looking hair because he was simply adorable.  
He gave the man a blinding smile, then excused himself, enjoying the sight of the flustered scientist for a second before walking away, and trying to block out the near hysterical laughter of Tony Stark, who appeared to have literally collapsed on the floor and was all but holding his stomach as he sobbed with laughter.

When he was almost out of earshot he could hear Stark ribbing Banner good naturedly, as well as something about looking Kurt up, because apparently anyone who could make Banner blush like that simply had to be Tony Stark's new best friend.

As he thought on it however, he remembered that Stark, or rather Pepper Potts, had acquired a fashion house or two over the last few years, so maybe Stark looking him up could be a good thing.

If nothing else he would love another chance to make the good doctor blush like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took half an hour to write. So may not be my best work. But it feels good to get the idea down and out of my head.


End file.
